OJ and Taco
This article focuses on the interactions between OJ and Taco Overview OJ and Taco may have been friends,though they did have a few conflict against each other.It is unknown if they are friends or enemies. Episode Suggesting a Friendship In A Lemony Lesson, OJ ask Taco how is it going in there.She replies by SOURCREAM! Bomb replys by saying Taco can only speak french and some other few words In The Arena of Death,OJ agrees with Taco In Sugar Rush,OJ ask Taco if she can join their alliance after Baloons elimination,which she replys with maerc ruos In 4Seeing The Future,OJ ask Taco about getting across.Then she barfed alot of lemons,after they crossed,they both went back with Marshmallow in time to stop the death of MePhone4 In Aquatic Conflict,OJ and Taco were seen in a slideshow of Mount Rushmore In The Penultimate Poll,OJ apoligize to Pickle and Taco for Paper not helping Taco with her lemon problem In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1),Taco agreed with OJ In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2),OJ save Taco by pushing her from the elimination table Episode Suggesting a Conflict In the Taco Show, Taco had a talk with OJ, annoying him, and put Kool-Aid and even harassing him with Warm yellow liquid. OJ then angrily says that he will not be threatened by her and flees from the set. In A Lemony Lesson, OJ said he didn't care as long as she get the lemons. In Aquatic Conflict, OJ said he quit the alliance because of Bomb. In Inanimate Smackdown, OJ said even though they are friends, he will destroy her. He kicked and punched and try to push her over, then she said that she will never fall,scaring OJ, leading her to hit him with a lemon. In The Tile Divide, OJ was mad at Paper for helping Taco with her lemon problem. In The Penultimate Poll, OJ is mad that Paper is eliminated and Taco is still in, and replies with a Salmonella. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), OJ told Taco good luck and replies with an evil laugh. Than OJ caught up to Taco, who stuck her tounge at OJ. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2),Taco spit candy on OJ, making him fall and spill his orange juice, then she slipped on the orange juice after a long run, both jumped, Taco is sad to see that OJ won. She told everyone that she was built to win, and told everyone they were fooled that they thought she was dumb. She insulted Pickle, OJ told her to lay off, then she stole the case from OJ, only for it to recived by MePhone5. She then stole it again, only to get rassled by OJ. Triva *It is unknown if Taco and OJ are friends or enemies *Although Taco was acctually British and had hate everyone *The Taco Show is the first time they interacted with each other.The first episode they first interacted where in A Lemony Lesson *Taco and OJ both made it to the finale Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Rivalries Category:Relationships Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity